totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice
Beatrice (ベアトリス, Beatorisu) or Trice (トライス, Toraisu)To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga: Chapter 15 is a Siren Incarnate and member of Incarnate Soldier Unit during the Civil War. She was originally a singer who found happiness in her songs. Appearance Siren is one of the more human-looking Incarnates, her upper body human with the exception of two grand bird wings replacing her arms, just coming out below her shoulders. Starting at her hips, is a long muscular fish tail. Her upper body is bare, showing her belly-button and feathers covering her breasts. She has long, silky hair and is 8ft tall.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts - Sacred Beasts Encyclopedia Entries: File no. 10 Personality Beatrice has a passion for singing, and will happily have anyone as a audience. When Nancy Schaal Bancroft refuses her song, she looks absolutely shocked and broken. She desperately wants people to hear her sing, cursing her "ungod-like" form post-war, claiming that no one will listen to her sing anymore. She adores music and truly believes that putting the town to sleep is better than the future of hardships that is to come. Abilities Contray to their appearance, the Siren's wings are incapable of providing steady slight: at best, they allow the Siren to hover for brief periods of time when travelling on land. Its heavily muscled lower body impedes flight, but enables antonishingly fast underwater movement in return. The Siren's greatest strength is by created by not using its voice, but by vibriting its wings. Exactly how this sonic assualt affects its victims is unclear, but it appears to directly effect the brain and nervous system, dulling the senses and eventfully inducing a state simular to a swoon. Although the Siren's song can cause devasting results over a wider area, its frail body is amoung the weakest of the Incarnates, and a single gunshot can be fatal. For this reason, it is advisible to pair the Siren with a defensively oriented Incarnate when on the battlefield, where it can be exposed to the line of fire. History Past Beatrice used to be poor, living in the slums. Until one day, a Priest reached out to her and discovered her lovely singing voice. Since then, she became a singer, performing at lavish parties and always leaving the audience with smiles on their faces. When the war started, nobody had time for her songs, and she was left without anybody to give her the time of day. Hank came to her and offered her a position in the war as an Incarnate, finding use for her talent. She gladly accepted, becoming "Siren". Working together with "Danny", she used him as a shield and "sang", vibrating her wings and affecting the minds of her enimes. After the war, she went back to her hometown, Port Gulf. Port Gulf Trivia *She is the only member of the Incarnate Squad that never personally killed or hurt anyone, directly or indirectly. *She is the only member of the Incarnate Squad that is killed by someone other than Hank. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Incarnates Category:Deceased